When everything goes wrong
by animelver10111
Summary: Natsu,lucy, and the rest of fairytail, and saber tooth have to work together to defeat the greates battle they have ever face. Every one has to power up to fight but if they loose the whole world will turn into demons controlled by the one and only... Zeref.
1. Chapter 1

When every thing goes wrong

{ **warning spoiler}{in the story after the Tartarus accident fairy tail didn't get disbanded}**

**chapter 1:**

Lucy laid asleep breathing heavily on a pile of books in the fairy tail library. She was surrounded by piles and piles of books. Natsu and happy laughed as they walked in to to the library oblivious to lucy asleep. Natsu said loudly "hey Luce where going home , let's g-" he finally noticed she was asleep. Happy flew to her side to see if she was really asleep. Clumps of her hair laid in front of her face covering it all. The strands of hair covering her mouth rose and fell down again with each breath she took. Happy glanced at the title of one of the books she was reading. The book had golden pages and a leather cover with the title "celestial king". It was folded on one page that was on the end, the chapter started with the words "summoning the celestial spirit king". All the books around her where about the celestial spirit king and things like bringing spirit back to life and death. Natsu looked questingly at lucy as she laid with a book under her that seemed to be about golden keys. What was she up to? Natsu and happy thought. Natsu picked her up gently bringing her head to his shoulder and holding her legs close to his other shoulder. In her sleep she snuggled into natsu's warm chest. Happy started flying out with a puzzled look. Natsu walked behind him holding onto lucy carefully and lightly. They walked all the way to lucy's house even though it started drizzling. Once they got to her room every one was drenched. Even though she was shivering in her sleep lucy still never woke up. Natsu laid her on the bed and saw books scattered around the place all on the same topics as the one from the library. Natsu looked around surprised at the mess since he hasn't been in there in while. there was something new though. There was a huge poster above her bed. It was of the ocean, in the afternoon. But there was a rip at the top right corner . It looked like it was done on purpose. He pulled gently onto it and revealed papers and documents on celestial spirits and things like that. In the middle was a plastic bag stapled to the wall, it had a golden, broken key with the sign of Aquarius on it. The tip of it was gone completely. Right under the tiny clear bag was ripped by a peice of paper that said in blue messy ink "how can I get you back". Natsu finally realized what was going on. During that period of time Aquarius must have done something to save us all. But what? Natsu and happy both looked at lucy. She did seem different after the accident, like how she was quieter and seemed to have a lot more magic power radiating of her. What really did go on during the taturis accident, what made her seem so beat up after we got out of that strange spell. Also she is always wearing long sleeves know. What happened to her natsu thought as he looked lucy lying in her bed ,sweat trickling down her neck as she tossed and turned, all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up yawning like crazy. Light poared into the room too quickly as soon as she opened her eyes. She throwed the blanket over her head to tired for anything. Suprisingly she was really warm. At first she thought it was the temperature outside until she turned around in the blanket to see natsu's bare chest right beside her. His hand was rapped around her protectively. She stood up quickly and saw his shirt on the floor and happy laying in it sleepily with the sleeves as a blanket. She brushed her hair back confused until She saw the poster beside her bed on the floor. She's groaned and silently stood up and placed the poster back and stapled all the sides so no one would take it down again. Lucy shrieked and though how mabye even in sleep, dragon slayers still have amazing hearing because natsu reached out his hand and grabbed her waiste and pushed lucy onto the bed. Since the poster was right above the bed there wasn't much of a struggle as she she was held down by natsus arm. Natsu groaned and moved over pulling lucy closer. He snores loudly making happy wake up. Happy sighed and yawned slightly and saw the two mages on the bed. Happy flew in the air and held his mouth trying not to laugh. He said in a sneaky voice "they likeeeeeeeeeeeeee each other". It was Lucy's turn to groan as she whispered to happy "help me out" she said trying her best to get out. Since his skin was so hot, every time she would try and get him of , she would feel sleepy and her efforts would have been for nothing. Happy grinned one last time before he tried to wake natsu up. Natsu was a very sound sleeper as he just snored it of and continued sleeping. Happy finally woke up making him jumping up. Lucy finally said "what are you guys doing here ". Natsu yawned and outstretched his arm and brought it back down forcing the poster to his side come down. Lucy bite her lip slightly and looked at the ground in shame. She tugged at the sleeves on the long sleeve shirt she was wearing to bed with shorts. Natsu looked to the side and saw it. His face dropped and said "what is that " . Happy nodded in agreement. A single tear trickled down Lucy's cheek as she said fighting back tears "I haven't slept for two days, I've been trying to bring a- her back". She bit her lip a bit harder as memories flooded through her mind about the golden key breaking in her hand. She leaned into natsu's Chest and started bawling out in tears. She finally managed to say threw tears "the only way to save you guys was to brea-". She couldn't finished her sentence as more and more tears trailed down her cheeks. She finally said "I can't say it, just look". She started tugging at her shirt. She finally just took it of with a t-shirt under it. A little but under her neck was a faint symbol that seemed to be imprinted in her skin that went from shoulder to shoulder. After a while she finally said wiping away her tears. She started explaining things "after the master of demons put you in that spell, I had to fight three of those demons. Two left thinking jackal would kill me but Aqua- she said that the only way to win and get you guys back was to break her key and bring the celestial king here. The celestial king gave me her magic and know this symbol has been there ever since, I have been trying my best to find a way to get her back but nothing came up, no one has even done this before" she said in between tears. Natsu held her close to him as she continued crying. Happy sat on her bed holding his head in his hands. "Don't worry, I'm here know Luce" said natsu brushing her hair back still holding her close to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"why didn't you tell us" natsu said sitting down on the bed with lucy leaning on his shoulder. Lucy sniffled and said "you guys already had so much to deal with, Igneel and all". Lucy sniffles one last time before she sat up and continued staring at the ground. Happy said "wait but you said no one has done this so how did you do it". Lucy continued staring at the ground as she said "I summoned three spirits at once ,loke, Virgo, and aquarius all at the same time". Both natsu and happy looked in as at what she said. Lucy said in almost a whisper "can we not talk about this ever again, promise me you won't say anything". Both natsu and happy nodded and stared at the ground with her. Natsu smiled and said "let's go to the guild, come on" natsu said taking lucy's hand and started walking towards the door. Lucy chuckled lightly and said "can I get dressed first" lucy said smiling at them thankful for the distraction. Natsu did one of his boyish grins and nodded. Lucy grabbed a long sleeve shirt and shorts and ran into the bathroom to change. In less then a minute she came back out smiling. The only way you would have known she was crying was because of the dried tear stains on her cheeks. Natsu, happy, and lucy all walked to the guild in silence. They where still rebuilding it from the last time it was destroyed. As soon as they saw the rubble on the ground and every one standing around it, they ran towards them smiling. Gramps stood on a broken table ready to make a speach once every one was there. Almost every one had bandages on them. Lucy had one around her right leg and arm. Natsu had one rapped against his waste and legs. Erza had bandages every where and no one asked her about it. This was another topic sensitive to erza. Master cleared his throat and said in a booming voice "welcome back my children, I ha-" he was cut short by a huge booming sound that seemed to be louder the thunder. Every one looked up in the sky and saw green smoke swirling in the sky out of no where. The swirl of green mist swirled even bigger, every one was so distracted by the swirl that no one saw the sparkling Sparks flying towards gramps. Natsu looked at gramps confused and saw the sparkles coming towards gramps. Natsu screamed "GRAMPS!". The sparkles surrounded him and dissapeard and seemed to just vanish. Gramps fell to the ground screaming as a bright light appeared in his stomach. A bright light blinded every one making it very hard to see anything. Once the light vanished gramps was no where to be found. Natsu ran over to where gramps was and smelled the air and it seemed gramps literally never was there. His sent wasn't any where. Every one looked around worried and confused until a booming voice behind the mist said " fairy tail, you have ruined my plan for the last time, today I have taken your master and planing on killing him one week today. There is no way for you to win this time fairy tail you have lost all hope". Every one stared in disbelieve at the spot where the master once stood alive and well. But now he is gone and every one is freaking out .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4:**

every one whispered and chattered silently as natsu stood where the master once was. Natsu stared at the broken table for more then five minutes until he finally started smelling the air to see if he could find the scent of the people that took him. Even gajeel,laxus, and wendy started helping out. Warren was even trying to find if gramps was close or not. Lucy waited at the side hoping they would find something. Natsu stood up with a horrible look in his face. His fist where clenched tightly as fire came out of his finger tips. He screamed into the sky and said threw clenched teeth "jackal". Lucy stopped dead in her tracks at those words. She held tightly onto her whip as a feeling swept over her that she only remembered as the feeling of when she lost her best friend. She started shivering like crazy even though it was super warm outside. A sound echoed in her head over and over again "open the gate the the celestial king". But know a different voice echoed in her head . "Hey bitchy, remember me" the voice was defiantly jackals. He did his weird laugh and continued talking "your the first one I am coming after, I'm going to make you pay. IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY". He said screaming In my ear almost like he was right next to me. He said "know repeat what I say are carefully or I blow every single person you love". Lucy looked around the people that where around her. Jackal said "know say very loudly, erza scarlet, grey fullbuster, wendy marvel, marijane Strauss, laxus dryer, gajeel redfox, and levy Mcgarden you are our main target, we all hope you all will be dead by the day, say it. Lucy silently cried as she repeated every single word he said and with each word she said a new pair of eyes was looking at her. Jackal said in your head "know say , the demons of hell are going to rain down on the fairies ". Lucy repeated what he said again know with every one looking at her. She started shaking as jackals voice didn't return into her head. Lucy remembered that when they where talking threw warrens telepathy someone broke threw. Lucy mumbled "how are they alive , why are they back, how are they alive, why are they back". She fell to the ground as more and more memories flooded threw her head. She remembers jackal blowing her leg until it was bleeding out on the ground. She remembered him blowing up his own nakama. Someone touches her shoulder. She finally noticed that she was on the floor crying. She looked up to see erza with a stern look on her face. She said "we are fairytail we will get past this like we always do"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Erza, laxus and marijane stood in the middle of the crowd with a stern look on there faces. Erza started talking by saying "look we know it's the demons again this time, we defeated them once right, we can do it again". Marijane stepped forward and said "know, even the three of us had trouble fighting them , so please to stay safe and have at least five people with you at all times, no more then seven. " every one looked around and already started picking the people they would be staying with. Lucy stepped next to natsu,happy, and grey with a blank look on there face. Laxus said "stay safe". The three left to be with there friends. Gajeel, lily, levy, Jroy, and jet all got in a group . Erza, grey, natsu, happy, lucy , juvia where all in a team of course. Marijane,lisanna, elfman, cana, and wendy where all in a team. Laxus , ever green, bixlow, freed, wakaba and Romeo where a team. Every one walked. Away in there groups. Lucy and her friends all walked silently towards lucy's apartment. Once every one was inside, every one already knew what to do, all except juvia. Since juvia didn't barge in like the others she just stood near grey silently trying to help out. Lucy laid out blankets all over the floor and threw every one a pillow. The place was crowded so lucy arranged some furniture to be put in the kitchen. All the boys waited in the bathroom as the girls changed into there pajamas. The boys came out. With only shorts on as they jumped into the blankets and got confertable. Lucy turned the lights of and laid in her bed holding her keys close to her. She was terrified. She was shaking slightly as memories of the event flowed through her head. She finally wen to sleep once the event happend at least ten times in her head. Erza volunteered to stay up to make sure nothing happened. She had a sword by her side ready for anything as every one drifted of to sleep. Suprisingly they all went to sleep really quickly. After what felt like a couple hours finally erza got really really tired. She went to go wake juvia up but as soon as she got near she could hear juvia saying "grey grey grey grey grey grey grey". She wouldn't wake up if she was having a dream like that. So she went to natsu he seemed to be the only one snoring like a beast. Erza shoved his shoulder lightly but he still wouldn't wake up. Lucy bursted up screaming making every one wake up startled. Erza blinked a couple of times suprised of Lucy's outburst. Lucy rubbed her head and said "sorry bad dream". Every one tried to go back to sleep but it seemed that it wasn't as easy know that they have woken up. Why was it so easy for them to go to sleep the first time? Erza switched with natsu and feel asleep the first moment her head hit the pillow . Natsu stayed up all night without a complaint . As the sun shines brightly threw the window, every one groaned since they literally got two ours of sleep. The all sluggishly walked towards the guild. Once they got there, there was no one there. So ther out just decided to wait there for them. Lucy laid lazily on some rubble that she didn't even noticed the flying sparkles floating right above her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

lucy sat in her seat unaware of the sparkling lights above her. Natsu did though, he ran to the sparkle above her head but was two late. The sparkles multiplied quickly until jackal stood before her. He made a spikey grin and grabbed her hair tightely. He yanked it into the air. Lucy screamed as she was tossed into the air like she was a small animal. She screamed even more as se came falling back down. But she stopped in mid air . She was surrounded by these stranges tiny clear balls with something bright inside them. Natsu jumped into the air as he tried to land a punch on jackal but as soon as jackal snapped his fingers, ice exploded in front of him sending him into the ground . Grey and juvia both ran towards jackal, anger on their faces. Grey sent a huge spiral of ice towards him. But jackal pointed towards the spiral and then the ice just started exploding and was know coming towards grey. Juvia screamed and said "no one dares hurts grey-sama " she said anger building up in her voice. She ran towards him angry as grey laid on the floor groaning. Juvia said "water slicer" quickly as slashes of water swiftly went towards the floating man. Jackal grinned and snapped his fingers as a long whip that looked like Lucy's appeared in his hands. He dodged the water coming towards him and flung the tip of the whip towards juvia. It wrapped around her leg quickly . Jackal grinned and waved the whip in the air making juvia swing around smashing into grey and natsu as soon as they got back up. Jackal let go of the whip grinning and looked at erza. She gritted her teeth and went into fire empress armor and jumped towards him quickly and swung her sword at him. Jackal grinned and snapped his fingers as her armor exploded on her. All the metal around her www now flying every where. Jackal grinned even more as he looked to the side seeing lucy crying in the small bubble he made. He reached his hand inside the bubble and grabbed her throat. She scratched and hit him as hard as she could but whenever she touched him she would be left shaking figurasly and her whole body throbbing in pain. She finally passed out and was left shaking against the wall of the bubble with her eyes closed. Gajeel and levys team came running after hearing the explosions. But all they saw was jackal floating away laughing with lucy in some floating clear ball. Jackal and lucy floating away with jackal calckling into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

know that all the other groups came, every one was pissed, angry, or scared. Levy cried in gajeels arms as she heard the news about lucy being taken away. Every one seemed like it was time to do something about this. So they put natsu and the rest of the dragon slayers where out in front of the angry guild to track them down. All the dragon slayers where very angry as they walked around in circles around magnolia . Once they got tired of sniffing around every one gathered up and decided to look in groups. Each group would have one dragon slayer in it. Natsu,erza,grey,happy where a team{ of course}, lisanna, bixlow, evergreen, freed, elfman, marijane, and laxus where a team, wendy,Carla,Romeo, warren, cana, bisca, and Alsace. Gajeel, levy,jet,drop, Panther lily, odand juvia was a team. Once every one got in there team every one got ready to leave until another group started walking towards them. Once they came into view every one new who it was. Sabertooth. Once saved tooth explained that Minerva was taken out of no where. So saber tooth and fairytail decided to team up once again to defeat the demons. Rouge went with gajeel team, sting and rufus whent into natsu's group and yukino went with marijane. The rest of the saber tooth guild scattered around making groups and joining others. Now that every one was ready, all the groups parted ways and went in different directions. Natsus team walked for at least an hour until natsu and sting finally found the scent of lucy. But that was after natsu as sting lead the group all around magnolia. They even found gajeels group once. They found Lucy's sent by a dark ally. But once they found her scent it got tricky. When her scent was found going left, it would just strangely go the opposite way. Rufus finally figured out why it was doing that after he looked into the sky. He said "I have a memory of magic that can see everything". Once he looked in the sky he saw a huge flying ship that seemed to resemble a fish. Only happy was happy about that. Happy held onto natsu by the waiste and natsu held onto grey. Erza did the same thing with lector and sting. Rufus just flew up grinning at them since they where much slower since the exceeds where holding two people. They silently landed on the top and as soon as they touched it, the ship was visible to everyone . Natsu and sting both stopped in there tracks after hearing a sudden scream from right under them, a scream that almost sounded like... Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

**{warning I'm not that good with writing fighting scenes}**

Lucy stood in the small dark room with only tiny flickers of light coming from the ceiling. She whimpered as she walked into the corner with blood trickling from her side. She had a cut crossing from her eye and went all the way to her noise. She could her the mini explosions happening around her. A bright light shined in front of her. She looked up to see jackal in front of her with his toothlzy grin appearing. She brought her whip out as it know was just a long piece of string since the room was know nullifying all magic. Her hands where shaking uncontrollably as she stared up at him. She was raised into the air slowly, her arm, legs, and hair slowly rising. Jackal grinned and snapped his fingers to a tune as bright lights surrounded her brightly all different colors. He snapped his fingers one last time before walking out the room locking the door multiple times. The pale white light exploded first shocking her with lightning then the dark and light blue light exploding sending ice and slashed of water at her and cutting her deeply. Once all the lights disappeared leaving the room again pitch black, lucy laid on the floor twitching with blood dripping from her. She looked to the side to hear a banging sound from the wall. She got up leaning against a wall and limped over to where she heard the banging sound. After a couple more banging she could see a bright light from the other side. She limped back, thinking it was jackal trying to trick her again and make it explode in her face. The light got bigger and bigger until she could see the room she was in. She could see the black wall paper and hard cold floor. She could also see her hero on the other side forcing a smile on his face as he walked into the room from the huge hole in the wall. She fell to the ground as she tried to run to Natsu and sting and rufus and their exceeds. She got back up as natsu lifted her wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Lucy smiled at them happily until someone walked into the room clapping very slowly. Jackal stood there still clapping as he leaned against the wall. He said "took you ba$tards long enough, but you know I kinda wanna take my prize back know" he said grinning at them. Natsu placed lucy in the corner of the room as his fist went into flames. Erza and grey finally made it into the room and saw what was happening. Jackal sighed and said "know that's unfair". Out of no where a strange pale yellow magic circle appeared under erza, grey, sting, and rufus which made a huge sparks flying around them sending them back outside right into the sky. Happy and lector both jumped out aiming to catch someone. Natsu gritted his teeth as fire came out of no where as he lunged at him angrily. Jackal grinned at him as lucy was put in a small orange bubble. He looked at her as Natsu tried to punch him. Jackal just dodged it easily an said "remember this". Lucy screamed and said "stop!" But she was to late. Natsu stopped short and fell making the bubble light up lucy screamed as the bubble got so bright that no one could see. The explosion vanished as dust spread across the room. Lucy was no were to be found . Natsu screamed as tears ran down his cheeks. He punched and kicked and even scratched at him as he cried silently. Greg screamed from the top of the ship saying "I got her don't worry ". Natsu calmed down knowing that lucy was safe. Jackal sighed and said "you don't know how hard it is to kill her" . That got Natsu pissed again which meant the fight was still going


	9. Chapter 9

{**again truly sorry if my action scenes suck}**

Grey held onto lucy on the roof as she shivered with her clothes stained with her blood. She stood up still holding on to him shivering a bit. Jackal punched threw the wall with Natsu flying threw the roof. Jackal landed gracefully on the roof and did his toothy grin as he said "can you ba$tards stop taking my punching bag" he said glancing at lucy. Erza charged at him with her lightning empress armor on. She gritted her teeth as he blocked the blow with just his bare hands. He grabbed the sword and in seconds it started melting. They started fighting hand to hand which actually looked like a blur. Jackal grabbed her hair and threw her into sting who just got back on the roof. They both went flying of the roof of the flying ship. Grey and Natsu both did a breath attack as the ice and fire spiraled together towards jackal. Jackal seemed surprised as the swirl of ice and fire swirled towards him. As soon as it got closer towards him dust started picking up. Once the swirl of magic vanished and the dust started to clear jackal was no where to be seen. Every one smiled and cheered until they heard a cackling in the sky. Every one looked up to see jackal cackling to himself in mid-air. Every one got in a fighting stance as they stared up at him. He snapped his fingers as pale red and blue bubbles where formed over all the members but lucy. He said with a toothy smile on "if you can beat me, they don't blow up to bits, but if you do they don't " he said grinning even more as he whispered again "which you can't in that condition". Lucy stumbled up with anger filling up inside her. She moved her hands to her side and pulled out her whip. The sign across her chest was now visible as it glowed. It was know dark blue and very visible on her. She said to jackal "you can mess with me all you want but you don't mess with my family" she said as she saw his smile fade, she shot up a spiral of water at him sending. He laughed and said "know that's what I needed" he said coming back with his fist glowing. Lucys fist where covered it swirling water as she jumped up to him with clenched teeths ready for a fight.


End file.
